


Even Darker Dreams

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Necrophilia, Crack, Lonliness, M/M, Surprises, hotdog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse meets a buddy while on assignment in Listening Post Bravo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Darker Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of a fic by pastel_poisons that was requested by pastel_poisons.

Danse couldn't fucking believe that his boyfriend would abandon him in this dark hole. It was like some kind of tomb or something and being dead would be much better. At least then his little synth heart wouldn't be so crushed. 

“Where's my boyfriend!!!!!!!”

Yelling was useless. Only the fleas and the darkness could hear him down there. Maybe even the skeleton.

“The skeleton! Klaus did say that he hid some bones in a trunk. Maybe I could make my own boyfriend if he isn't gonna show.”

He tip toed over to the trunk. Two clicks and a creak, and the trunk was opened. Out popped a doctor.

“Surprise, dammit!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Danse fell on his back and flailed his arms and legs pathetically like a turtle.

“I'm a doctor, not a skeleton!”

Danse rolled over on his side and got up.

“Who the hell are you!”

“I just told you, dammit! I'm Leonard McCoy, country doctor and space psychologist.”

“What are you doing in a trunk down here?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it does. This is a Brotherhood of Steel listening post and intruders are not welcome.”

“Whatever.”

McCoy walked around the place to get a good idea of his surroundings.

“You keep a damn messy bunker. Look at all of these moldy books and teddy bears! You could get some kind of sickness that I can't name because I don't have my medical logs.”

“Leave me alone! Those are from my boy- I mean my buddy.”

“I was born bisexual you can be gay around me all you want.”

“Okay, yes, I have a boyfriend. Or had I guess.”

“You don't know?”

“Well he hasn't visited me in months.”

“I know how you feel. I got left here to observe this planet to get a good idea of what happened here. I had TWO boyfriends on that ship and they never came back. So I've just been blowing around the joint and living in hopes of them returning. Want a mint julep?”

McCoy handed him a green bottle. 

“No thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

McCoy downed the whole thing and then sat on the floor of the bunker. 

“It would take ten of these before I start getting drunk.”

“Cool.”

“Look, We are both lonely, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, why don't we do something about it.”

“I can't cheat on him! He could be back any minute.”

“Bullshit. He won't come back. Three months means game over. I like you a lot. You remind me of one of my two boyfriends. The alien one. He was some sexy I tell you what.”

“I guess it couldn't hurt. I do like your hairy arms and your eye bags.”

“Thank you, sweetie. Now, lot old Bones here treat you right.”

Danse got out of his power armor and slipped out of his clothing. McCoy took off his special blue shirt and threw it in the corner. He had Danse pull off his Starfleet leggings. Neither of them were wearing any underwear and they were both harder than the concrete underneath them. Danse took the bottom role as McCoy brought his massive ten incher to the gates of Danse's own bunker. 

“Are you ready to feel the power of The Hotdog.”

“Hotdog?”

“That's what one of my boyfriends used to call it. He sure loved eating The Hotdog.”

McCoy slowly pushed The Hotdog into Danse's butt. It spread it out more as McCoy went deeper and it filled Danse with a very pleasurable pressure. Then, The Hotdog pressed against his synthetic prostate. But, Bones was too long and he pierced the prostate with The Hotdog. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH” 

Blood squirted out from Danse's butt and he died in a tumble on the bunker floor.

“DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! It happens every damn time! These irradiated cum nuts can't take The Hotdog and then they go and die. Holy dammits I'm gonna puke!”

McCoy threw up on Danse's corpse. He then got in the power armor and left. Nobody ever came to check up on Danse. Nobody ever knew what happened to him until another unlucky soul was assigned to Listening Post Bravo. But this time it was Danse that was to be put in the trunk...and to pop out when the time was right.


End file.
